Magnetic attraction
by crazed zombie
Summary: Axel is kidnapped by Samantha Paine aka Magnus and she seduces him then leads him into a secret relationship. SamanthaxAxel


honestly i will continue my stories but i a busy with school and when i get free time i write the first thing that comes to mind cause of my EVIL english teacher. She hates creativity and squelches it at all oppurtunitys so i feel the need to freely write whats in my screwed up mind. All beside the point and yes its capital cause she is so EVIL. TO the Story AxelXMagnus hhaahahhaha Suck IT.

------------

How did i get here Axel demanded shaking his head.

Oh i brought you sorry i didn't wake you but you looked so cute sleeping so peacefully a female voice said behind him.

Who are you why iam here Axel demanded struggleing against the restraints that where holding him to the table that was stright up.

Oh don't bother even with your Jo Lon you would be hard pressed to break them she said makeing Axel realize who she was.

Magnus i should have reconized that shrill screeching you call a voice Axel said angryly stugglying even more against his restraints.

Oh calm yourself my dads not here or those goodns that call themselves villians Magnus said coming around so he could see her.

Wow ugh what the hell is that Axel said moveing his head to the side seeing she was wearing a skimpy nighty.

Well you sleep so long i was about to go to bed but then you woke up so i thought i would talk with you your gonna be here a while Magnus said hopping up on a table.

I think your just a tease trying to screw with me Axel said irratated that it was working.

Oh Axel i am not a tease i plan on giveing you everything you see if you want it Magnus said winking at him.

Good cause i want out Axel said gesturing his head toward a door.

Ooo so cold but if you remember ilike the cold Magnus said walking over to him.

You would its just like you Axel said wishing he could shift to hide the fact he was aroused.

Oh then you must like the cold to you look awfully excited Magnus said jumping up on the table and laying next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

Get off me Axel demanded weakly enjoying how her hand was moveing over her chest.

But i am so comfortable and i know you like it Magnus said as her hand went to his abs and started working her way down.

Hey Axel said as she grabbed his the tent in his pants and squeezed.

What do you want Magnus whispered into his ear.

I want out Axel said fighting back his moans.

The keys somewhere on me Magnus said useing her powers to unhook the chains so his hands had some range of movement.

Where is it Axel demanded grabbing her shoulders.

Wheres the fun in that Magnus said useing her powers to pull his hands back.

I don't want to play your game Axel said gulping.

You don't have a choice Magnus said unzipping his pants.

Hey Axel said trying to grab her but his hands where stopped by the chains.

Oh i am sorry do you want to touch Magnus said leaning forward so he had an excellent view of her cleavage.

I i i aha Axel said reaching to tear the top away then grabing the key that was chained to her neck.

Oh my aren't we forward Magnus said as Axel dropped the key and blushed furiously.

I was just getting the key Axel said defensively averting his eyes.

I know so fun to play with Magnus said grabing his head and forcing him into her breast.

Hey let me go Axel said into her breast.

Not yet Magnus said moveing back so he couldn't reach the key.

You said i had to find it i did Axel said feeling his erection get harder.

I said you had to get it now for my fun Magnus said jerking his pants down.

Damn Axel said shocked as she tore his shirt off.

Yummy Magnus said traceing her eys over his six pack and chiseled chest.

Hey you messed up my shirt Axel said triying not to stare at her exposed breast.

You tore my nighty were even she said moveing so she was straddleing his was and jerked the rest of hir nighty off.

Your insane Axel said trying his best not to smile but finding it hard.

Your such a good size Magnus said causeing Axel to blush as she slide down onto him.

Your not to bad Axel said smileing happily.

It fits perfectly Magnus said feeling him stretch her walls to the limits.

Damn Axel said feeling her tight walls clamp on his throbbing erection.

Oh Axel Magnus moaned leaning forward and starting a slow pace.

It feels great Axel moaned and grabbed the key and ripped it off and freed his hands.

Axel naughty boy Magnus Moaned as he slapped her ass playfully.

So good Axel said slideing his hand on one of her breast and used the otherto slap her ass again.

Axel your such a beast Magnus moaned enjoying how playfull he was.

Moan more Axel said flipping them so she was on her hands and knees and he was behind her.

Oh Axel harder Magnus moaned as he thrust into her forcefully.

Damn damn so tight Axel moaned slapping her ass inbetween thrust.

Axel i love you Magnus moaned as she came harder and Axel kept thrusting.

Fuck Axel cursed flipping her over and kissing her as his hands played with her breast.

Axel more please Magnus Moaned as his pace became feverish.

I am gonna come Axel moaned as her walls clamped tightly around him.

Me to hold on Magnus moaned as she released.

Ugh Axel Moaned as he released.

Oh Axel that was amazing Magnus said laying her head back on the table.

Why did you do this Axel asked feeling guilty like he had betrayed his friends.

Your asleep ok i am getting out of here Axel said getting up pulling his pants up and bolting out the door.

---at the Atom head quarters--

Hey Axel staying out all night no shirt oh boy you got lucky didn't you Hawk said catching him trying to sneak into his room.

No i lost my shirt in a bikeing accedent Axel said thinking of an excuse.

Sure you did so was this acedent hot Hawk said mildly amused at Axels atempt at lieing.

Shut up Hawk Axel said irratated that he had been caught and entered his room.

Whatever man i was just curious Hawk said walking down the hall.

Dude seriously you need to learn to mind your own business Shark said frowning at hawk.

---later on that night--

Axel phone for you its a girl Hawk said in a taunting manner.

A girl what girl Lioness asked slightly unnerved.

Oh Axel had himself a hot date last night must be her Hawk said enjoying the fact that Lioness was getting jealous.

Ok what did you say Hawk Axel said innocently entering the room.

Some slut is on the phone for you Lioness said crossing her arms and pouting on the coach.

Ugh slut Axel said confused and taking the phone.

Hello Axel miss me Magnus said causeing Axel to clamp his hand over the mouth piece and run out of the room and onto the balcony.

Oooohoooo he must like her he sure did look excited Hawk said getting a death glare from Lioness.

Hey whats going on guys King asked seeing Lioness angry on the coach.

Oh she is all pissed cause Axel got sick of her sending him mixed messages and he got him a hot piece of tail Hawk said pointing to the balcony.

Sorry Lioness but Hawk is right King said as Lioness stormed out of the room.

How did you get this number Axel demanded glanceing at the balcony door to make sure no one was listening.

Your cellphone was in your jacket i am wearing it right now its big and warm just like you Magnus said flirtatiously.

What you stole my cellphone Axel said angry and nervous he could get caught.

No you left it why did you leave without saying good bye Magnus said enjoy how nervous he was.

Because you kidnapped me and people kidnapped get away as soon as they can Axel said irratated that he had allowed himself to be drugged.

Your no kid i cna attest to that Magnus said nowing he was blushing on the other side of the phone.

Man he is blushing wonder what she just said Hawk said spying on Axel from the kitchen.

You know your horrible Axel said irratated.

Oh you were singing my praises earlier your it feels so good Magnus said making Axel blush even more.

What about you oh Axel your such a good size and i beleve the word yummy was thrown around Axel said defending himself.

Oh my are we haveing phone sex Magnus said playfully.

No were not Axel said feeling his face burn in embarrashment.

Wow i didn't know Axel could get that red Shark said watching him.

Whats that whore saying to him Lioness was getting even more jealous.

I don't know but he is still talking to her Hawk said glanceing at his watch seeing half an hour had already passed.

You know i think your jealous Shark said pointing to Lioness with a dumb smile on his face.

Wow he is observent isn't he Hawk said seeing Shark look confused.

No we are not Axel said getting irratated.

When are we gonna met Magnus said laughing.

Never Axel said shakeing his head.

Don't you want you phone back Magnus asked coyly.

Keep it ill get a new one Axel said determined not to see her again.

What if i were to call Shark or Lioness and tell them about what happend Magnus said knowing she had him.

You can't no Axel said not wanting his friends to know.

Ill make you a deal if we meet ill give you the phone back and won't tell anyone about what happend Magnus said smileing.

Where Axel said knowing there was no way out of this.

The drive in ill meet you in your car Magnus said starting to rub herself through her pants excited at the thought of him and her together.

Ok fine ill see you there Axel said noticeing he had become excited.

I am going out Axel said tossing Hawk the pone then Jumping of the balcony and running to his car.

Shoot he sure is running to get to her whoever she is Hawk said smileing wickedly as Lioness huffed.

---at the drive in---

Where is she Axel said makeing sure none of his friends followed him searching the air knowing Hawk was most lkely to follow him.

Hello Axel you look stressed i can fix that Magnus said reaching up from his back seat and rubbing his shoulders.

Yeah you can give me my phone and leave before someone sees us Axel said before turning around and see she was wearing nothing but his Jacket.

Are you sure theres nothing else i could do Magnus said seeing a hungry look in his eyes.

No theres not Axel said doing his best to resist her.

Fine but your gonna have to earn your phone back Magnus said impressed at how he could resist her.

Earn Axel asked frowning at her.

Yes earn Magnus said slowly unziping his jacket to reveil her glorious body.

No way Axel said already feeling his resolve weakening.

Come on you enjoyed it i know you did you shouldn't feel guilty your not betraying your friends we are just two people who enjoy eachother company Magnus said smileing as she leaned foward and pulled Axel into the back.

What are you doing Axel asked as she usd he powers to remove his pants.

Simple i ow you one Magnus said licking his freed erection.

Damn Axel cursed as she slideher mouth over the tip and sucked.

---------------------------------------------------------

Tune in next time for another exciteing episode of Magnetic love


End file.
